Love Shuffle
by Black-n-NasuRanger
Summary: Rukia dibuntuti Ichigo, Renji batal menikah dengan Orihime, Ishida selingkuh dengan Yoruichi dan Byakuya harus mencegah Nemu bunuh diri... Tunggu, ada apa ini?
1. Rain

**Love Shuffle**

**Disc:** standard applied (menggunakan plot dari drama Jepang 'Love Shuffle' dengan pengubahan di sana-sini)

.

.

Hari itu langit mendung dan di beberapa bagian kota hujan mulai turun, memaksa sebagian besar orang menunda kegiatan luar ruangan mereka atau menggunakan payung untuk melindungi mereka dari air hujan. Mendung yang menyelimuti langit kota hari itu membuat suasana terasa suram dan sendu. Hari itu, seluruh kota seperti kehilangan semangat mereka.

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kesal. Mobil mungil berwarna merahnya melaju kencang di jalanan yang lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Ia sedikit berterima kasih karena hari itu hujan turun sehingga jalanan menjadi lebih sepi. Ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian banyak orang lebih dari sekarang.

Rukia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam lemari dan tidak keluar lagi saat ia melihat beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas sambil membawa payung di tepian jalan yang dilaluinya menunjuk ke arah mobilnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tahu benar alasan kenapa orang-orang melihat ke arahnya.

_Si bodoh itu akan membayarnya, _pikir gadis cantik itu dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba, seolah-olah dapat membaca pikirannya, telepon genggam yang diletakkannya di dashboard mobil berdering. Tidak ada nomor yang tertera di layar tapi ia tahu siapa orang yang menelponnya itu. Ia selalu saja menelpon menggunakan nomor pribadi seolah-olah menelpon dengan nomor yang tidak tampak adalah hal paling keren sedunia.

Awalnya ia tidak memperdulikan panggilan masuk itu tapi selama lima menit teleponnya tidak juga berhenti berdering. Akhirnya dengan kesal Rukia menghentikan mobilnya di tepian jalanan yang sepi. Tepat saat teleponnya berhenti berdering. Tapi ia tahu lebih baik dari itu, orang itu akan menelponnya lagi. Jadi ia pun meraih teleponnya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Hujan gerimis perlahan membasahinya tapi ia tidak peduli, tubuhnya terlindungi mantel tebal berwarna coklat tua.

Ia berjalan ke bagian belakang mobilnya dan mengumpat kesal melihat puluhan kaleng minuman kosong berbagai macam merek yang diikatkan ke bamper belakang mobilnya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa berisik bunyi yang ditimbulkannya saat ia mengendarai mobilnya dan menyeret kaleng-kaleng itu. Wajar kalau orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikannya tatapan aneh.

Ia mencoba menarik lepas kaleng-kaleng itu namun gagal. Siapa pun yang mengikatkan kaleng-kaleng itu tampaknya cukup ahli. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba, ia pun menyerah dan menendang kaleng-kaleng itu dengan kesal. Pada saat yang sama, teleponnya kembali berdering, panggilan masuk dari tanpa nomor.

"Halo," Rukia tidak berusaha untuk terdengar ramah sama sekali, "Aku tahu, kamulah yang sudah mengikatkan kaleng-kaleng ini ke mobilku! Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Ia tidak mau mendengarkan apapun yang disampaikan padanya dan segera melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada marah.

"Kau tahu, menguntit seseorang itu melanggar hukum!"

Lalu ia mematikan teleponnya dengan kasar.

Tidak perlu bersikap ramah pada seorang penguntit.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih, nyaris suami istri, duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah kafe yang nyaman, terlindung dari hujan. Wajah yang perempuan tampak murung sedangkan yang laki-laki terlihat pucat dan panik. Di atas meja diantara keduanya ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru elegan, tidak ada satu pun di antara keduanya yang berani menyentuhnya.

"Orihime..."

Pemuda itu nyaris panik ketika air mata mulai menetes di pipi gadis berambut coklat kemerahan panjang itu. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia telah membuat gadis itu menangis hanya dengan memanggil namanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai-sampai membuat gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis. Hari ini ia terus bersikap aneh di hadapannya.

"Maaf," gumam Orihime, itu ketiga kalinya ia mengucapkan kata itu semenjak keduanya duduk di dalam kafe itu.

Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu membelalakan matanya. Orihime tampak serius kali ini dan ia tidak bisa memercayainya. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, tidak mungkin kalau tiba-tiba saja ia bertindak seperti ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ia menelan ludah, ia masih belum tahu alasannya.

"Kamu bercanda kan?"

Tapi Orihime hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf..."

Lagi-lagi kata 'maaf'.

Ia tidak mengerti, semua yang terjadi hari ini dirasanya aneh. Ia tidak memiliki firasat sama sekali soal kejadian ini. Sampai kemarin, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Ia tidak mengerti, ini terlalu kejam untuk sebuah candaan. Lagipula ia tahu benar bahwa wanita di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang mampu melontarkan candaan sekejam ini.

"Hime..."

Renji Abarai tahu ia terdengar menyedihkan saat memohon seperti ini tapi ia tidak peduli. Kalau ia memang harus memohon, maka ia akan melakukannya. Mungkin, ia hanya harus membuktikan keseriusannya pada kekasihnya itu. Mungkin, ia hanya perlu meyakinkan Orihime untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang romantis tapi ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka.

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Orihime hanya terdiam saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu, ia pun mencoba lagi, "Apa kamu telah berubah menjadi membenciku?"

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng. Suaranya lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar saat ia bicara, "Maaf..."

"Tapi Hime," kali ini ia terdengar putus asa, "tanggalnya telah ditetapkan! Undangan telah disebar, aku..." Pemuda itu mencoba mencari kata yang tepat, "Aku masih mencintaimu!"

Meskipun ia telah berusaha agar terdengar sungguh-sungguh, gadis di depannya itu masih bersikeras. Lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya yang berwarna pucat berkaca-kaca seolah ia siap menangis kapan saja.

"Renji..." Orihime mendesah, "Maafkan aku..."

Renji pun merasa seperti telah menelan seribu jarum ke dalam perutnya.

.

.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya yang berwarna gelap tampak hampa. Bibir tipisnya mengatup dan membentuk garis tipis horizontal. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun sebelum ditanya.

Pria di hadapannya, yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pengerian. Keduanya duduk di ruangan serba putih dengan beberapa tanaman hias di sudut ruangan dan sebuah lemari berisi banyak buku-buku tebal milik sang pria. Gadis itu menatap lurus ke depan namun tatapannya tidak bertemu dengan tatapan pria itu.

Pria itu berambut hitam. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan dewasa. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah notes dan pena guna mencatat keterangan yang didapatnya dari mulut sang gadis. Tidak banyak yang didapatnya hari ini tapi ia tahu.

"Jadi, Nemu-san," tatapan pria berjubah putih itu tidaklah ramah, namun ia tidak peduli. Lagi pula gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong itu, "kau dapat melihatnya?"

Gadis itu, meski sekilas tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, rupanya mampu mendengar dan memahami apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya. Ia pun mengangguk meskipun mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apa pun.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Nemu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menoleh ke sisi lain ruangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap pria berambut cukup panjang itu.

Gadis berambut panjang dikepang itu mengangguk, "Katanya, Kuchiki-sensei adalah orang baik."

Pria yang dipanggil Kuchiki-sensei itu menghela nafas. Ekspresi di wajah tampan pria itu tidak banyak berubah.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."

Nemu mengangguk.

Byakuya Kuchiki menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran memo yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

"Lalu," ucapnya lagi lambat-lambat, "apa ia masih memintamu untuk melakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk, "Aku harus mati."

Byakuya tidak bereaksi apa pun pada jawaban ini. Ia sudah sering melakukan sesi ini dengan gadis ini dan ia tahu kurang lebih apa yang akan disampaikannya. Bekas luka goresan yang banyak tertera di pergelangan tangan gadis itu adalah bukti kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu tidaklah main-main.

"Sebelum ulang tahunku yang keduapuluh, aku harus mati."

.

.

Area parkir di lantai B2 gedung apartemen itu dibuat spesial sehingga sinyal telepon genggam tidak terganggu. Dan mungkin salah satu penghuni yang paling bersyukur dengan falsilitas itu adalah Uryuu Ishida. Ia saat ini tengah menerima telpon di dalam mobilnya di area parkir khusus penghuni apartemen mewah itu.

Uryuu sedikit bersyukur karena hujan hari ini membuatnya bisa pulang lebih awal. Sejujurnya ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin berbaring di kamarnya dan tidur. Oh, mungkin sambil ditemani alunan musik klasik dari piringan hitam miliknya.

Karena itulah, ia harus terpaksa menolak tawaran yang diberikan seseorang yang tengah menelponnya saat itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa hari ini..."

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu setengah tersenyum mendengar suara penelponnya yang masih berusaha merayunya dan mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Yoruichi-san, aku sedang sangat lelah," katanya lagi dengan suara yang terdengar lebih tegas, sementara mata hitamnya tertumpu pada sesosok gadis penghuni lain apartemen itu yang tengah berjongkok di belakang mobilnya, berusaha melepaskan kaleng-kaleng yang terikat di sana.

Uryuu mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Pertama-tama, siapa yang mengikatkan kaleng-kaleng itu di sana?

Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi pengemudi, ia berpikir bahwa gadis itu pasti bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat kalau saja ia mengenal sebuah penemuan bernama 'gunting'.

Uryuu tersentak sedikit saat ia mendengar Yoruichi memanggil namanya dari ujung telepon. Untuk sesaat ia lupa bahwa ia tengah berbicara dengan wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Minuman penambah stamina katamu?" Uryuu tertawa. Ia melihat gadis berambut pendek itu menyerah dan akhirnya beranjak pergi bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil yang berhenti dan parkir tepat di sebelah mobilnya. Perhatiannya kembali teralihkan, kali ini pada pemuda berambut merah yang baru keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan gadis itu, "Ah, meskipun aku minum minuman penambah tenaga, pada akhirnya kamu akan menguras semua tenagaku dan membuatku kelelahan lagi."

Ia tersenyum saat mendengar wanita itu melontarkan kata-kata nakal sebagai balasan. Satu hal yang dia sukai dari Yoruichi adalah kenakalannya yang entah mengapa membuatnya terdengar seksi. Meskipun ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya secara blak-blakan.

Uryuu, bagaimana pun telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan hari ini sambil bersantai di kamarnya.

"Mungkin lain kali," katanya sebelum menutup telepon, "kalau kau kesepian, teleponlah suamimu, oke? Bye..."

Setelah memasukan telepon selulernya ke dalam saku mantelnya ia meraih tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar mobil.

Tidak jauh di hadapan Uryuu dua orang yang tadi dilihatnya, gadis berambut hitam yang tadi sibuk dengan kalengnya itu dan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan bahu terkulai lemas. Ketiganya berjalan ke arah yang sama.

.

.

Byakuya berdiri sendirian di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tempat kamarnya berada. Ia bersiap menutup pintu lift ketika ia melihat tiga orang penghuni lain apartemen itu berlari ke arahnya. Secara naluriah ia pun menekan tombol untuk menahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka. Ketiga penghuni lain yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu mengucapkan terima kasih saat memasuki lift tersebut.

"Lantai berapa?" Tanya Byakuya dingin yang berdiri di depan tombol operator lift.

"Lantai 28!" Sahut ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

Ketiganya saling bertatapan sekilas sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajah dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Byakuya menatap tombol lantai paling atas di gedung itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol itu.

Rupanya tiga anak muda itu tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

Author's note:

.

**_Black:_**Hai, cerita ini diambil dari drama Jepang love shuffle. Untuk menikmati cerita ini, kesampingkan pairing yang ada. Pairing yg ada di cerita ini ada banyak dan random. Jadi, jangan dibawa serius ya :"D

**Nasu: **setuju sama Black. Jangan ragu-ragu memberikan review pada fanfic ini. selamat membaca :)


	2. Lift

Love Shuffle

Disc: standard applied

.

.

Abarai Renji, duapuluh enam tahun, berdiri lemas setengah bersandar ke dinding lift yang membawanya naik ke lantai tempat tinggalnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada pemandangan di balik dinding kaca lift yang memungkinkannya untuk melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari seiring lift yang bergerak naik semakin tinggi. Malam ini awan mendung menutupi langit sehingga tidak ada satu pun bintang tampak di langit, namun lampu-lampu kota yang berpendar berwarna-warni terlihat indah bahkan di malam yang suram seperti ini.

Pemuda berwajah cukup tampan itu menghela napas, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lelah. Kejadian hari ini amat sangat menyita energinya. Sepertinya tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini, ia diputuskan oleh tunangannya tiga bulan sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Tidak hanya kehilangan calon pengantinnya, kini ia juga terancam kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Mengencani putri presiden direktur tempatnya bekerja bukanlah hal yang baik ternyata.

Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa apapun yang dialaminya hari ini tidak mungkin berubah lebih buruk lagi, tiba-tiba saja lift yang dinaikinya berguncang dan berhenti.

"Apa-," tiba-tiba saja lampu penerang di dalam lift meredup sebelum kemudian padam sama sekali. Renji beranjak ke sisi lift dimana ia bisa melihat lampu seluruh kota pun serentak padam. Kini ia pun benar-benar diselimuti kegelapan, "Aaaargh!"

.

.

Ia tidak takut akan gelap. Sejak kecil ia tidak memiliki fobia pada kegelapan, ruang tertutup, atau tempat sempit. Tapi berada di ruang sempit yang tertutup dan gelap bersama dengan tiga orang pria asing yang tidak dikenalnya, kali ini Rukia merasa sedikit panik.

Paling tidak ketiga pria itu tidak terlihat jahat.

Rukia menghela napas, situasi ini benar-benar menyusahkan, seharusnya ia sudah berada di kamarnya saat ini dan beristirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan.

"Sepertinya kita akan terjebak di sini cukup lama..." Kata pria berambut hitam panjang yang tadi membukakan pintu lift untuk mereka. Baik ekspresi maupun nada bicaranya tenang dan tidak terkesan panik.

Setelah matanya terbiasa dalam kegelapan, Rukia mulai bisa melihat samar-samar ketiga pria yang sama-sama terjebak di dalam lift bersamanya itu.

"Seharusnya sih tidak lama," kata wanita bertubuh mungil itu sambil bersandar di salah satu dinding, dahinya berkerut sambil memandangi salah seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas hitam besar yang dibawanya, "ini Tokyo, bagaimana pun di kota metropolis seperti ini situasi begini harusnya bisa ditangani dengan cepat."

Pria berambut hitam pendek itu mengeluarkan suara kecil yang nyaris terdengar seperti suara tawa, sambil kemudian menyalakan benda yang rupanya sebuah lampu yang biasa digunakan dalam sebuah studio foto, "Justru karena ini ibu kota, maka respon dalam keadaan seperti ini akan lebih lambat." Ketika ia berdiri, ruangan itu telah menjadi lebih terang dengan bantuan lampu studio foto yang dibawanya. Pria itu tersenyum sok tahu sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata yang dikenakannya, "karena di tokyo, hampir semuanya sangat bergantung pada listrik."

Rukia menghela napas, pria bertubuh lumayan kurus itu benar juga. Mungkin mereka harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama dari yang ia inginkan.

"Jadi," Rukia menatap ketiga pria di hadapannya itu satu persatu. Meskipun ketiganya tidak tampak berbahaya tapi ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya kalau-kalau salah seorang dari mereka berusaha menyerangnya. Begini-begini, ia lumayan menguasai teknik beladiri, "kita sama-sama tinggal di lantai puncak apartemen ini tapi aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian?" Rukia menambahkan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "lagipula kalau kita terjebak bersama di lift ini paling tidak kita harus saling mengenal, kan?"

"Ah, baiklah," pria berambut merah yang bertubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka itu segera mengeluarkan dompet kulit dari saku celananya dan kemudian membagikan tiga lembar kartu nama pada ketiga orang lainnya, dalam hati Rukia menganggap perawakan dan wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, "Aku tinggal di 28-C."

"Renji Abarai..." Rukia membaca kartu nama yang diterimanya sambil merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan kartu nama miliknya, "kepala pegawai di perusahaan IT Inoue corporation."

"Wow, pekerjaanmu lumayan juga," pria berkacamata itu mengeluarkan dengusan yang menyerupai tawa menghina, "Meskipun namamu aneh..."

Pria berambut hitam panjang lainnya menaikan sebelah alis, "Namamu ditulis dengan kanji yang berarti 'cinta yang selanjutnya'," ia lalu menatap Renji dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi Rukia tahu apa maksud tatapan itu. Ia pun merasa bahwa nama itu tidak sesuai dengan penampilan pemuda itu.

Renji mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa memilih nama yang dipilihkan orang tuaku!"

Rukia membagikan kartu nama miliknya dan membiarkan ketiga pria itu membacanya.

"Rukia. Pegawai kementrian departemen luar negeri..." Renji membaca apa yang tertulis di kartu nama itu keras-keras, "oh, wow!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak memiliki nama keluarga?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu masih sambil mengamati kartu nama gadis itu.

Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini kan? Kamu sendiri? Mana kartu namamu?" Rukia menadahkan sebelah tangan menagih kartu nama pemuda berkaca mata itu.

"Aku sedang kehabisan kartu nama. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri secara langsung, oke?" lagi-lagi ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Namaku Uryuu Ishida, aku adalah seorang fotografer."

"Uryuu Ishida?" Renji menaikan kedua alisnya mendengar nama itu.

Rukia menoleh ke arah pria dengan rambut merah panjang diikat itu, "Kalian saling kenal"

Renji menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya aku sering mendengar nama Uryuu Ishida, fotografer muda yang berbakat namun lebih memilih untuk memoto model telanjang dan erotis untuk majalah dewasa."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya dan mundur selangkah, "Ew..."

Uryuu tidak tampak tersinggung sedikit pun, "Itu bukan foto telanjang atau erotis, itu karya seni."

"Yang kau lakukan dengan para modelmu itu bukan seni." gumam Renji entah mengapa sedikit terdengar iri tapi pria bernama Uryuu itu tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Dan anda?" Rukia memicingkan matanya pada pria muda yang berdiri di dekat pintu lift yang tertutup itu, pria berwajah tampan yang jelas tampak lebih tua dari mereka itu tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka "Siapa anda? Anda tampak mencurigakan."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Pria mengeluarkan tiga lembar kartu nama dari dompetnya dan menyerahkan kepada ketiga tetangganya itu.

"Byakuya Kuchiki..."Rukia membaca nama pria itu keras-keras lalu dahinya berkerut. Ketiga pria yang bersamanya itu memiliki nama yang tidak lazim.

"Kuchiki Mental Clinic..." Renji membaca tulisan di kartu tersebut sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah pria tersebut, "Anda seorang dokter?"

Byakuya mengangguk, sulit untuk bisa membaca apa yang tengah ada di pikirannya, "Dokter jiwa lebih tepatnya. Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan-sungkan datang ke klinikku."

Baru saja seseorang dari ketiganya hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk menanggapinya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara halilintar yang mengejutkan semuanya.

"Kyaaa!" Secara refleks, Rukia mendorong kuat-kuat Renji yang berdiri di sebelahnya

.

.

Tubuh Renji terlempar ke sisi lain ruangan sempit itu. Pundaknya membentur tembok lift dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Kedua pria lainnya menatapnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa, keduanya masih sama-sama terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semuanya tidak menyangka dengan tubuh sekecil itu Rukia berhasil menghempaskan tubuh Renji ke sisi lain lift.

Wajah Rukia memerah. Suara petir barusan mengagetkannya dan secara refleks ia mendorong Renji yang berada di dekatnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria bermata merah yang baru ditemuinya hari ini itu akan terpental sejauh itu.

"Maafkan aku," Rukia tertawa serba salah.

Pria dengan rambut menyerupai nanas itu mencoba berdiri sambil mengusap pundaknya yang sakit, "Normalnya, gadis-gadis akan memeluk pria di saat mereka ketakutan kan?"

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Reaksiku ini lebih alami. Mereka hanya ingin kelihatan imut. Yang kulakukan lebih natural."

Renji baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat Uryuu memanggilnya.

"Apa kotak itu milikmu?"

Renji melihat kotak biru kecil yang tergeletak di lantai. Buru-buru ia memungut kotak itu dan memeriksa isinya. Cincin berlian di dalamnya masih ada seperti semula dan tidak tampak lecet, ia bersyukur dalam hati. Baginya saat itu, cincin berlian itu seharga nyawanya.

"Wah, apa itu?" Mata keunguan Rukia bersinar melihat benda di tangan Renji, "Cincin? Kau akan melamar pacarmu? Waaah selamat ya!"

Renji mendengus dan menatap cincin di dalam kotak itu dengan tatapan putus asa. Ia kembali teringat kejadian hari ini dan kembali merasa terpukul teringat bagaimana tunangannya telah mencampakannya hari ini.

"Selamat ya," kata Rukia terdengar antusias, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat, "kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"Aku tidak akan melamarnya," gumam Renji.

"Hey," goda Rukia tanpa menyadari raut wajah Renji saat itu, "Jangan malu-malu... Kebahagiaan itu harus dibagi, cerita pada kami!"

Pria bertubuh setinggi 188 sentimeter itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggeram, "Aku tidak bahagia!"

Tetangganya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rukia tidak menyadari ketidaknyamanan Renji akan topik tersebut dan terus mendesaknya untuk menceritakan tentang rencananya melamar kekasihnya.

"Jangan seperti itu," Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, meskipun ia tidak suka terlibat terlalu jauh dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya namun cerita tentang hubungan cinta orang lain selalu membuatnya bersemangat, mungkin karena ia sendiri nyaris tidak pernah memiliki kisah cinta dengan siapa pun, "mungkin kamu malu, dan aku mengerti itu, tapi kalau kamu terus menolak mengakuinya, itu tidak sopan pada kekasihmu."

Uryuu tertawa datar, ia melirik Renji, "Rasanya aku cukup paham, menikah memang seperti neraka untuk tiap laki-laki muda!"

"Apa kau belum siap?" tiba-tiba saja bahkan Byakuya yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam ikut menyumbangkan suaranya, "Merasa ragu menjelang pernikahan itu sesuatu yang wajar tapi jangan biarkan itu menghalangimu melakukan hal yang benar..."

Renji tidak mengatakan apapun. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya tertumpu pada kotak cincin yang ada di tangannya saat itu.

Rukia menghela napas, "Maksudku, kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kita akan terkurung di sini, paling tidak mendengarkan cerita bahagia dari akan membantu membunuh waktu..."

"Maka dari itu, sudah kubilang tadi kan? Tidak ada cerita bahagia..." Renji menutup kembali kotak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Tunanganku hari ini membatalkan pertunangan kami dan mengembalikan cincin ini padaku."

"Eeeeh?"

Renji sedikit terkejut saat ketiga teman barunya itu malah tampak lebih bersemangat mendengarnya. Ketiganya mendekat ke arahnya dan mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padanya tanpa memedulikan perasaannya sama sekali. Uryuu dan Byakuya tidak tampak seantusias Rukia namun tampak ekspresi ingin tahu di wajah ketiganya.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kau selingkuh?"

"Dia selingkuh?"

"Kalian berdua selingkuh?"

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mencintai Orihime, dan aku tahu ia bukan tipe wanita yang akan dengan mudahnya berpaling hati..."

"Jadi?" Tanya Rukia bersemangat, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda malang itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tunangannya itu tiba-tiba saja membatalkan pertunangan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ia hanya terus-terusan berkata "maaf"," kata Renji terus terang, "Aku berusaha menanyakan lebih jauh tapi tidak berhasil."

"Kalau kulihat dari sudut pandang seorang wanita," Rukia mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding lift dan ia menatap Renji dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan menilai, "kau cukup tampan, tubuhmu tinggi, dan pekerjaanmu menjanjikan. Karena kamu sanggup menyewa kamar di lantai teratas gedung ini, oh aku tahu berapa harga sewanya tentu saja, artinya penghasilanmu cukup besar..." Ia mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir, "mungkin ini soal personalitimu?"

Uryuu tertawa kecil dengan nada setengah mengejek, "Ah, ada 3P yang bisa memuaskan wanita dari seorang pria, personaliti yang unik, pengetahuan yang luas dan _pen_-"

"Hei," protes Rukia, "Tidak semua wanita memikirkan soal hal-hal mesum seperti itu!"

Uryuu memutar bola matanya, "Aku baru saja akan mengatakan, 'Penghasilan yang mencukupi'..."

Byakuya mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir sejenak, ekspresi wajahnya masih tenang, tidak berubah sedikit pun sejak tadi, "M ini hanya semacam sindrom ketakutan akan komitmen yang menyerang calon pengantin menjelang pernikahan mereka..."

Renji mengerang kesal, "Kenapa harus takut? Kami sudah berpacaran lima tahun lebih dan pernikahan hanyalah untuk mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi nama belakangku. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu takut!"

"Hei," protes Rukia lagi, kesal karena lagi-lagi laki-laki di sekitarnya menyalah artikan pernikahan, "bagi seorang wanita, arti pernikahan itu lebih dari itu!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Renji tiba-tiba mengejutkan Rukia, "Apa kau sudah pernah menikah?"

Rukia memerah, "Tentu saja belum!"

"Sudah kuduga," kata Uryuu setengah tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti saling berteriak?" Byakuya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lift dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalian terlalu berisik."

"Bagaimana dengan Sensei?" Tanya Renji sambil menatap ke arah pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu, "apa Sensei sudah menikah?"

Byakuya mengangkat tangan kirinya tanpa berkata apa-apa, menunjukan jari-jarinya yang bersih dari cincin apapun.

"Pernikahan itu terlalu merepotkan," Uryuu bersandar di sudut lain lift, "di jaman seperti ini, pernikahan hanya soal hitam diatas putih. Merepotkan."

Renji baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba Rukia berjongkok memeluk lututnya di susut lain lift.

"Ada apa? Rukia-san?"

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja..." posisi Rukia yang berjongkok membelakangi ketiganya membuat ketiganya tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

Rukia beruntung karena saat ini ia tidak ingin mereka melihat betapa merahnya wajahnya saat itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Uryuu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau akan melahirkan?" Renji setengah bercanda.

"Aku tidak sedang hamil!" teriak Rukia kesal, masih sambil berjongkok ia menoleh dan melotot ke arah Renji.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Renji paham, "kamu ingin buang air kecil ya?"

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah, "Aku akan menuntutmu atas pelecehan seksual!"

Ia memang sedang mati-matian menahan rasa ingin buang air kecil tapi itu tidak berarti pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu boleh mengatakannya terus terang seperti itu.

"Tenang saja," kata Renji jujur, "sebenarnya aku juga dari tadi..."

"Ini gawat," gumam Byakuya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan serius, "saluran kencing pada wanita lebih pendek sehingga sulit bagi wanita untuk mena-"

"Gyaaa! Hentikan, aku tidak mau dengar!" Rukia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

Renji menatap Byakuya dengan kagum, "Sensei luar biasa, karena seorang dokter, Sensei bisa mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu dengan raut wajah tenang..."

"Tenang saja, aku punya cara," Uryuu tiba-tiba saja membuat perhatian ketiga orang lainnya terfokus padanya yang sejak tadi asyik membongkar tas kerjanya.

Uryuu mengeluarkan beberapa buah gelas kertas dari tasnya dan tersenyum lebar penuh arti pada teman-teman barunya itu.

"Jangan bilang," Rukia menghela napas, "'cara' yang kamu maksud itu..."

Uryuu mengangguk, "Kita bisa buang air di gelas kertas ini!"

"Yang benar saja!" Jerit Rukia, "Melakukannya di ruangan ini? Di depan kalian?"

Seumur hidup Rukia telah melakukan beberapa hal yang dianggapnya memalukan, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mau berbuat serendah itu. Tidak. Lebih baik ia mati.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Uryuu lagi. Meskipun wajahnya tampak serius, namun sebenarnya ia hanya setengah bercanda. Tentu saja tidak semua orang memahani selera humor pemuda berkacamata itu, "kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kita akan terkurung di sini. Menahan buang air kecil itu tidak sehat lho... Kita bisa menghadap ke tiap-tiap sudut dan bernyanyi keras-keras untuk menutupi bunyinya..."

"Cukuuuuuup!" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Wajahnya bersemu merah, "aku tidak mau."

Uryuu tersenyum miring, "Aku cuma bercanda kok..."

Pemuda bertubuh ramping itu baru saja akan kembali memasukkan gelas-gelas itu ke dalam tasnya ketika Renji menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

"Berikan gelasnya padaku!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"Kau gila!" Tuding Rukia saat Renji membagikan gelas-gelas itu pada yang lainnya, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau menahannya kamu bisa sakit!" Kata Renji terdengar serius, "kalau dilakukan bersama-sama akan terasa tidak terlalu memalukan."

"Tapi aku perempuan!"

"Tidak perlu malu!" Kata Renji lagi masih dengan keseriusan yang sama, "kalau melahirkan nanti kamu akan membuang semua rasa malu itu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak hamil!"

Byakuya menatap gelas di tangannya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun namun tatapan matanya jelas-jelas menunjukan keengganannya. Sejujurnya Ia juga ingin buang air kecil sejak tadi namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Sudah, lakukan saja!" Kata Renji sambil berbalik arah menghadap salah satu sudut dan mulai bernyanyi keras sambil membuka risleting celananya, "_You are the dancing queen..._"

Uryuu mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak menyangka kalau Renji akan benar-benar bernyanyi.

"Ah, pilihan lagu yang bagus," kata sang fotografer sambil berbalik menghadap sudut lainnya dan ikut bernyanyi lagu yang sama dengan suara nyaring, tidak setiap saat ia bisa berbuat gila seperti ini, "..._young and sweet only seventeen._"

Byakuya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya ikut berbalik menghadap sudut ketiga dan ikut bernyanyi.

"_You can dance, You can jive..._"

Rukia menatap ketiga pria yang kini telah menghadap ke tiga sudut berbeda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yang benar saja...

Di satu sisi, itu hal yang memalukan tapi di sisi lain ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Ini adalah situasi darurat.

"Maafkan aku, Mama!"

Rukia baru saja akan berbalik menghadap sudutnya ketika lampu lift kembali menyala. Dalam beberapa detik lift pun bergetar dan mulai bergerak naik. Keempat penghuni apartemen yang terkurung dalam lift itu segera berlari ke arah tembok kaca panorama yang memungkinkan mereka melihat ke arah kota. Saat itu juga lampu-lampu di kota mulai kembali menyala.

Byakuya menghela nafas namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia kembali ke sudutnya dan melipat kedua tangannya kembali di depan dada. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai lift itu membawa mereka ke lantai tempat tinggal mereka.

Uryuu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, wajahnya tampak lega saat ia kembali ke posisi semula untuk mematikan dan memasukan lampu studionya ke dalam tasnya.

Renji mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya yang masih menggenggam gelas kertas kosong yang tadi hendak digunakannya.

"Untung saja kita belum melakukannya," kata Renji sambil tersenyum lega.

"Ah," Rukia menoleh ke arah ketiganya dan tersadar sesuatu, ia menuding ke arah ketiga pria itu sambil tertawa, "Kalian belum menaikan risleting celana kalian..."

Ketiga pria itu melihat ke diri mereka masing-masing dan tertawa menyadari kebodohan mereka, oh tentu saja sebenarnya hanya Renji yang tertawa, Uryuu dan Byakuya hanya tersenyum samar. Setelah lift kembali berfungsi dan listrik kembali menyala semua terasa lebih lucu.

"Kau tahu, Rukia, harusnya seorang gadis menjerit saat melihat hal seperti ini."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Yang benar saja, gadis-gadis yang berbuat seperti itu hanya ingin terlihat imut."

.

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Makasih buat yg udah baca, Nasu seneng banget waktu lihat cerita ini sudah dibaca seratus kali (dan direview dua kali). Black cuma bisa nyengir, karena sepertinya nggak banyak yg tertarik dengan plot ini.

Black pikir, wah... jangan2 ini pada takut baca karena takut pairingnya nggak sesuai keinginan...

Yah... Dibaca dulu aja, nggak usah direview jg gak apa-apa... yg jelas cerita baru diupdate kalau udah ada 100hit/chapter :D

.

.

salam,

Black & Nasu Ranger


End file.
